


Of love and war(tables)

by wannabewriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa'dia Lavellan has a favourite set of underclothes which unfortunately for her, go missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third-party beneficiary

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry for this! Its my first fanfic in 8 years. Smut will come next chapter! I promise I'm going to get over my embarrassment of writing smut!

Sa'dia was very frustrated. After a night spending more time trying to get comfortable than actually sleeping, whilst getting dressed she'd found that her most comfortable smalls had gone missing. After taking several deep breaths to calm herself down, she figured it was just going to be one of those days.

Once she had made her way tiredly down the stairs and had some breakfast, she returned to her room and sat at her desk, looking blankly at the papers scattered across it. Rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes she picked up a paper off her desk and studied it. Reading it, she realised that she was going to have to go and talk to Cullen about it as it was regarding the upcoming ball at the Winter Palace. Rubbing the back of her neck she stiffly stood up, paper in hand, and started the trek to Cullens office.

Sa'dia was not the most co-ordinated elf to have ever lived, and the stairs into the courtyard always made her feel uneasy. Thankfully, once again she survived the staircase, though in the past she had not been so successful. She looked over at the tavern and sighed wistfully, the Chargers were more than likely still asleep from the night before. Bull would be up, though not what one would call awake, and extremely grumpy. She smirked slightly to herself, knowing that when bull woke up in her bed, anger was the furthest thing from what was going on in his mind.

She made her way across to the stairs that led to Cullens office, almost slipping in a patch of mud as she went. As she climbed the stairs (which thankfully had a hand rail) the smell of hay and horse shit wafted to her from the stables. 

'Andrastes tits, it stinks. How the fuck can Blackwall remain in the neighbouring barn all day?' She thought to herself.

Before entering Cullens office she decided to look over the battlements. The glorious view into the canyon below, the army gathering there and the snow capped mountains surrounding Skyhold were all sights she could neither get enough of or get used to. It was a beautiful place and because of the predicament that brought them here, she didn't spend nearly enough time admiring them.

Smiling to herself, and now walking with a slight bounce to her step she decided she could handle the paperwork and the lecture bound to follow entering Cullens domain. She knew he meant well, but by the Makers Balls he was far too long winded. 

"Cullen, I―" she started, opening the door.

As her brain caught up with her eyes she finally realised what she was seeing. Chantry boy Cullen was standing behind his desk, holding her missing smalls and staring at them intently. A blush crept across Sa'dias' face, and hit like snowball across Cullens'.

"T-this is no-not what you think!" He stammered, dropping her smalls as if they had suddenly transfigured into red lyrium or something equally as terrifying.

"You better explain fast Commander or you're going to need a new desk, and face." She whispered quickly back at him, her blush creeping up her pointed ears.

Cullen gulped, when the inquisitor whispered everyone knew she was about to explode. "I was sleeping, like you ordered and when I came down only a few seconds before you walked in I found your uh.... Underclothes on my table" he fumbled, getting redder with each passing moment.

Sa'dia snatched them off the table, shoved them down her top and ran from the room into the main building, narrowly avoiding a collision with Solas who as per usual pacing reading some dusty old book.

She got to the top of her stairs in her private quarters and sunk onto the plush carpet, taking several deep breaths before taking the stashed smalls out of her top. Placing them into the floor in front of her she fought back tears, whether of frustration, relief or embarrassment she couldn't tell. Whoever had done this was going to pay; not only had they stolen from her and embarrassed her they had also embarrassed poor Cullen, who was inexperienced in the ways of women.

Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck she thought of the people in Skyhold and which one of them could have done it. Whilst she giggled internally at the thought of Cassandra being the prankster, it wasn't really up her alley. Nor was it Dorians, or Varrics. Whilst she didn't know Solas well, he was far too studious and proper.

Leliana and Josephine came to mind as possibilities, especially given their histories of Chantry boards and flag poles, as did her lover, iron bull, for he was always making crude remarks to embarrass the hell out of Cullen. He found the commanders spluttering and blushing endlessly amusing.

Musing it over, she changed out of her less comfortable smalls and into the newly recovered ones. She knew she was forgetting people, but Makers breath, she couldn't remember who. Pacing back and forth in front of her bed she racked her brains as to who she was missing from her list.

"Cole!" She voiced slapping her forehead in admonishment. The strange spirit boy did frequently do some strange things, but as she had found out, they had solid reasoning behind it, and this wasn't something he would do.

Sa'dia rolled her head slowly in a circle to try and relieve the headache she had given herself. It didn't work very well. The young elven warrior took a deep breath and held it for as long as she could before letting go. She came to the conclusion that alcohol was the temporary solution to her problem, and so she made her way to the Heralds Rest.

Immediately upon entering a chorus of “boss” and “hey boss” came from the far side of the tavern. It seemed what would normally just be her and bull drinking was going to have a few extras today. Sa’dia didn’t mind, the bulls chargers were a lovely group of people when they weren’t completely drunk. Plus Bull was there this time, so no unintended magic from the chargers resident ‘archer’.

“Hey boss,” Bull greeted her, rumbling and deep. “Not even lunch time yet, didn’t expect to see you here. What’s up?”

Sa’dia sighed. “Someone stole some… clothes from me and they ended up on Cullen’s desk. I don’t know who was blushing more, him or me.” She said, pulling a chair to the table they were gathered around.

Bull smiled “Well I guess that’s a smalls problem for you, eh, boss?” He quipped, sending the chargers into fits of laughter, except for Grim, who looked a bit confused. “Someone stole her underwear Grim” someone said amidst the laughter, producing a small smile on his face.

“Yes, thank you, all of you! Nice to know you have my back.” Sa’dia grumbled taking the tankard of ale a chucking Krem had procured for her and drinking as much of it as she could to try and hide her embarrassment. Didn’t work so well when she started choking on it instead to the hilarity of all the occupants in the tavern.

“Hey Quizzy, did I hear your annoying ass elf voice down there? I got a plan!” Sera called down to Sa’dia before jumping down to the first floor.

It hit Sa’dia like tonne of bricks. She was still forgetting someone, and that someone would have been the likeliest out of all the people at Skyhold to have stolen her smalls. She looked at Sera and smiled sweetly before barely above a breath she said “Do you know anything about some missing items of mine?”

Sera went white and was out the tavern door, with the inquisitor close behind her, before anyone could take another breath. Bull reached over and grabbed the forgotten half-drunk tankard of his lover. “Well no use putting good alcohol to waste!”


	2. Here, there, underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy, sorry for the wait, I hope its ok. I got so embarrassed writing the smut that I had to stop, multiple times.

 

Sa’dia trudged her way into Josephine’s office before sitting down and collapsing on her ambassadors’ desk. Josephine looked at the Inquisitor, worry creasing her beautiful face. Short breath and messy hair; the inquisitor looked completely worn out and seemingly ready to fall asleep right there and then.  
  
“Lady Lavellan, is there something wrong?” Josephine inquired, putting her paperwork to one side.  
  
“Kill Sera for me,” came the muffled response from the Inquisitions leader.  
  
Alarmed and concerned Josephine's back straightened, her posture becoming rigid and almost defensive. "What did she do this time? I swear if she's pulled any more ridiculous pranks—"  
  
Clearly not forgetting the incident with the bucket Sa'dia started giggling like a little girl "Josie, Sera wasn't the only one responsible for that."  
  
"Wh-what are you insinuating _Inquisitor_?" Exclaimed the ambassador, stressing Sa'dia's title to make a point of her role in Thedas, not that she could often forget it.  
  
"Why, nothing Josie!" She replied, laughter dancing in her voice and across her face. “Anyway, I have work to do in the war room, if Sera comes looking for me you haven't seen me”  
  
Josephine's response was quickly blocked by the door Sa'dia almost ran through. Laughing slightly to her self she made her way to the war room, pausing briefly to look out through the partially collapsed wall, onto the beautiful, pristine snowed mountains surrounding Skyhold. In truth, she still couldn’t believe they had found a place so halcyon in a world that for the time being was so chaotic.  
  
The minutes quietly slipped into hours as Sa'dia worked alone in the war room, memorising names and titles of those who would be attending the upcoming Ball, greeting and table manners. When it all got too tough she switched to setting up training regimes and going over paperwork that had been left there (or maybe brought in, she hadn't been paying attention if anyone had entered the room) and making sure they were well supplied.  
  
“I see you're here early, Inquisitor,” Leliana stated, causing the focused inquisitor to yelp and spin around in shock.  
  
“Ah, lady nightingale” Sa'dia began, hurrying to regain her composure in front of the impressive and terrifying spy master. “Early for what exactly?”  
  
“Why, for the War meeting of course. After all, you did schedule one for this afternoon”  
  
“Ah, of course I did! Forgive me I was busy and hadn't realised what time it was” She replied, praying to anything that would listen that Leliana didn’t pick up that she had forgotten about the meeting all together.  
  
The two women turned at the sound of loud chatter and the door opening, as Cullen and Josephine entered the room, arguing about something. Josie smiled and nodded at Leliana, yet completely ignored Sa'dia who was grinning like a madwoman at her entrance, leaving Cullen bemused and possibly slightly terrified.  
  
The meeting went well enough, except for Cullens interjections of “Its cold enough to freeze the smalls off brass monkey, or maybe the inquisitor” and “Brest La Vie” in a terrible Olesian accent, causing Leliana to not stop giggling for the rest of the meeting. Sometime between terrible puns from Cullen, Leliana joining in, and some serious snark from Josephine, Sa'dia sunk beneath the table and fell fast asleep, unnoticed by her advisers until she began to snore. Gathering their remaining paperwork they left their inquisitor under the table to slumber, as the only person in skyhold who got less sleep than her was Cullen.

 

~~~

 

Krem jerked up from the ale he had been falling asleep into. “Uh, what chief? Sorry I missed that.” The Iron Bull grumbled a sigh; it was late and his ankle hurt and his favourite thing in the world was missing.  
  
“I asked 'Do you know where Lavellan is?'” He repeated.  
  
“Sorry chief, haven’t seen her since this morning. I wonder if she ever got a hold of Sera”  
  
Iron Bull grumbled again, before stomping out of the tavern, his limp quite pronounced as the cold winter in skyhold took its toll on the big warriors old injury. His footsteps crunched through the thin layer of fresh snow encompassing the grounds of the old fortress he was, for now, calling home.  
  
He entered the main building just as a howl of wind tore through the courtyard, bringing a fresh onslaught of snow. Bull grumbled something about not using his bed as he trudged his way through the hall, an apologetic smile to the servants as he realised he brought muddy slush in with him. As he was just about to enter the door to the inquisitors chambers, he heard Josephine call out to him.  
  
“She's still in the war room, Iron Bull.” She said, slurring his name as she yawned behind a hand. “I don't think she's eaten since breakfast either,” she informed him as she wandered off towards her own bed.  
  
Bull exhaled, rubbing the bridge in between his eyes before turning around and making his way down to the kitchens. As he entered the smell of the kitchen fires assaulted his nose and the head cook glared at him grumpily, as she was used to Bull stealing her girls for the night, or two. When he simply requested a plate of food for the inquisitor her disapproval lessened, and silently made a large pile of food for Bull to take to Lavellan.  
  
He carefully took the overburdened plate up the stairs and back to the hall, pausing on the stairs to give his troublesome ankle a break, before continuing on his way. He eventually made his way to the doors of the war room.  
  
Upon entering he was confused. Whilst Sa'dias large claymore was leaning against the table, the woman herself was no where to be seen. Then Bull heard the snoring. “Must be something about dalish elves and snoring, keep away the darkspawn or something,” he muttered under his breath as he gingerly knelt down beside the war table.  
  
He snorted as her snoring, drooling, and limp body came into view beneath the heavy oaken table. “How attractive, kadan,” he said poking her cheek until she started to stir. With a groan and a stretch Sa'dia woke up and tried to sit up, however she'd forgotten she was under a table and a dull thunk echoed through the room.  
  
She crawled out from under the table groaning and clutching her head, as she blinked the sleep from her eyes to see who it was that had awoken her from her slumber. “Bull!” She exclaimed, a small, sleepy smile creeping onto her face. She moved closer to him as he stood up again and rested her head against his chest.  
  
Bull smiled and patted her sleep styled hair as she looked up at him, her large green eyes glowing faintly in the twilight of the room. She looked at the table and smiled as she saw the plate of food on it. “Oh Bull, you always know what I want” she said bending over the table and beginning to shovel food into her mouth.  
  
Iron Bull was content for a short time just to watch her ass as it stuck out as she ate. “Of course I do kadan,” he rumbled, moving behind her and grabbing one of her hips to pull her against him. “I am a mind reader after all.”  
  
She turned her head slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. “Mind reading sounds rather magical for you Bull,” she retorted, sniggering as she pressed her ass against his rapidly hardening crotch. “Vashedan Kadan, if you keep this up I wont be able to wait for us to get to your room” Bull remarked his hand clutching tighter at her hip. “Oh, is this room not good enough for you?” she retorted cheekily.

  
Bull grunted, flipped her around, and carried her to the wall as she wound her legs around his waist the best she could. She could feel the rough, grey stone through her soft cotton tunic softly scratching at her back. Bull roughly kissed her, biting her lip as he withdrew his head, before nuzzling the shirt out of the way and swiftly attacking her collar bone with his teeth. Sa'dia groaned, her toes curled in bliss as her qunari lover created fresh bruises on her tanned olive skin.  
  
“Kadan, there seems to be a slight problem” Bull whispered into her ear before nibbling at her lobe and neck. “And what would that be?” she queried, moving her head so he had better access to her neck. “You're still wearing pants.”  
  
In a flurry of motion bull set her on the ground and she shod her pants and recently required smalls in one fluid motion before wrapping her arms around the big warrior in front of her and hoisting herself up so once again they could resume their previous activity. Bull grinned and rumbled a laugh at her eagerness. He held and caressed her bottom with one hand whilst the other made short work of ridding himself of his belt and pants.  
  
His now free, and fully erect member poked at Sa'dias entrance as he placed his now unencumbered hand at the small of her back. Kissing and biting her lip again, more forcibly this time, Bull ran the tip of his penis along Sa'dias slit, testing to see if she was ready for him to enter her. Like always, she didn't require much attention, at least not when he was her lover.  
  
Sa'dia shivered slightly as Bull slowly entered her, biting her lip she dug her short fingernails into the back of his neck, indicating for him to continue. “Sa'dia, what’s the watchword?” he said, a serious look crossing over his face. Sa'dia sighed, knowing if she didn’t respond nothing else would happen. “Katoh. Just like it was yesterday, and the day before, and every day for the past few months”. Bull thrust the rest of his length in to her, earning a satisfying mewling sound from the elf.  
  
Bull started at a steady pace, and slowly upped the ante. The result was a panting, moaning, and completely unfocused Lavellan. Bull grinned as her attempts of scratching made their way from his back and neck down his chest. As he ravaged her collar bone again, he felt her stiffen and her pelvic muscles convulse and their voices sounded in unison. Bulls fingers dug into her soft skin as he refused to finish so quickly.  
  
He quickly carried her back over to the table and briefly sat her on the edge before haphazardly turning her over onto her front, sending markers and paperwork skittering across the floor. Before Sa'dia could complain Bull spanked her bared, unprotected cheeks, earning a whimper and causing her raising her ass slightly, inviting him to repeat his actions. He smiled and stuck her ass several more times, each time eliciting a louder response from the small elf, before thrusting inside her in one go, and none too gently.  
  
Sa'dia panted, her large eyes wide and foggy as Bull rammed into her at a frenzied pace. A cross between a whimper and a moan escaped her lips as Bull grabbed her long, tangled red hair and pulled back on it, the other hand on her hips holding her up. He grunted, let go of her hair to scratch down her back as he entered her the last few times before releasing in her, a loud guttural moan releasing from her as he did.

  
Bull took several deep breaths and looked up at the ceiling as he waited to finish. He could still feel her twitching around him and hear her gasping breaths. “Hmmmm kadan,” He rumbled. “This would be much better in your room you know, you have the rope there.” Sa'dia laughed, “Well you're not wrong about the rope, but maybe we should try to fix the mess?” “Nah, let Cullen wonder what happened, maybe even tell him, imagine his face!”

 

~~~

 

Several Months Later  
  
“So when exactly is this Morrigan going to turn up, Leliana?” Sa'dia asked, peering at the map.  
  
“Exactly when she will,” came a voice from the door behind her, starling her with a small yelp.  
  
There was Morrigan, though, thankfully, not in the gown she was in at Halamshirel. “My son and I have arrived well, thankyou for asking.” she continued, stepping beside the Inquisitor and looking at the map.  
  
“Welcome lady Morrigan,” Josephine started, a giggle already escaping her lips “If there's anything you need, or are confused about dont hesitate to ask. As a handy tip on hygeine, I recommend not touching the wartable.”  
  
Cullen looked up, concerned vivid on his face. He still didn't know.


End file.
